Disciple Deleted Scene
by Rosel
Summary: Set in Disciple Oliver and Chloe apologize to each other and have an open and honest talk. One shot.


**Disciple Deleted Scene **

**Disclaimer: I don't Own Smallville**

**Spoilers: Up to Disciple**

Chloe sat in front of the computer screen determined to prove Clark wrong. She didn't need to go out more. What good would that do her or the world? No she was better off here. She had tried to go through all of her data on the Dark Archer, wondering if Oliver made the right choice. What if he escaped again? What if he went after her or others? Chloe had once again found herself thinking about that night. Sticking herself here and trying to save the world and going over and over every detail was supposed to help her forget. Truth is she couldn't let herself forget. Staying here helped her remember it was a constant reminder of her actions and inaction that led to disaster. She could not let it happen again. She knew she caused it. She couldn't let that happen again.

She knew that there was good in Davis and it was her fault that he all of the sudden turned into a psycho. He loved her and thought she loved him and it was the only thing he could hold onto to keep the evil inside him at bay she took that away from him and caused him to go crazy. She was so afraid that the same thing had happen to Oliver. She knew he wasn't in love with her in any way shape or form. She wasn't delusional he was apparently still pining for Lois. She knew she put him through hell in trying to "save" him. Looking back maybe she went too far. She did bury him alive, after all. Even though she's been through it and survived didn't mean it didn't get to him. She was afraid her method had made him flip a switch in his head and he went over the deep end, like Davis.

Then she felt a presence in the room and turned to see Oliver walking in the Watch Tower reflective. Chloe stared at him and saw how vulnerable he looked. His face looked tender and his whole presence seemed to be changing. He once again looked like he has gone through hell, a look that has become common place in him. She sighed regretting her lack of faith in him. She believed with such certainty that he was a hero before but the first hiccup she lost it.

"Hey." He said.

He looked somehow awkward, like he was afraid of her or something. He should be.

"Hey" Chloe said.

She didn't know what to say exactly.

They both stood in silence in baited breath. His face looked worn and torn and broken. It was something she could relate to its how she felt inside.

Then they both said at the same time, "I'm sorry."

They then laughed small laughs full of a bit of sighing. Chloe then sat back down and Oliver took a seat next to her.

Then Oliver said, "I'm sorry I put you in danger. I should have been honest with you. I should have told you about the Dark Archer."

Chloe sighed and said, "I get it. You wanted to take care of it yourself. I probally would have done the same thing."

Then Chloe continued and said, "I'm sorry I doubted you…I should've known you would never…"

"I get why you would think that Chloe." Oliver said.

"You do?" Chloe asked.

"Yeah, you know me. You know what I've done. You have a better idea of who and what I am than anyone."

Chloe looked at him sad and knew he was right.

"I've killed people it's not that big of a…"

"It is a big stretch Oliver. You're not…doing whatever it takes for justice sake is a little different then going all psycho and killing the woman you love and people who work with you. I just I thought I did this. I thought my putting you through hell flipped a switch and made you turn psycho. I should have known better."

Oliver looked down and then looked Chloe in the eye and he put her hand with in his as her hand lied on the desk.

"I'm not him Chloe. I know you think it was your fault." Oliver said full of resolve.

Chloe looked him surprised and feeling so transparent and hollow. She wanted to run and hide and just dismiss it and not talk about this. It is something she kept inside for so long she didn't know how she could let it out but somehow she let it out and said, "How did you know?"

"I know you Chloe. I know you blame yourself for Davis turning all psycho. I know you blame your self for Jimmy's death. I know you blame yourself for my falling off the wagon. That's why you tried so hard to get the team back together and to get me back."

Chloe gave a loud sigh. She really hated that he knew her so well.

"I wasn't wrong?" Chloe said filled with bitterness.

"Truthfully?"

"Don't appease me Ollie. Tell me the truth. Do you blame me for his death?" Chloe asked.

"I did." Ollie spoke simply.

Chloe swallowed hard trying with all she had to not let it get to her. Then she buried her hurt feelings and said,

"Good. You should."

"I don't anymore Chloe. Going through all of this has helped me find some kind of clarity." Oliver said.

Chloe simply pursed her lips silently.

"I blamed you for about two seconds after I spent most of my time blaming myself. I knew I could have prevented this if you just trusted me. You could've gone to me. We could've figured it out together. We could have figured out about the black K without you having to play Bonnie and Clyde. But I gave you no reason to trust me. I lost your trust when I killed Lex."

Tears started to form into Oliver's eyes to Chloe's surprise.

"Maybe Davis would move on if you were clear before. Maybe…"

Tears started to fill Chloe's eyes as he became more intense as he explored the "what if's" that hurt her to her core. She wished those "what if's" could have come true.

"It doesn't matter now. I know that now. We can't change the past. We can't go back. All I wanted to do was go back to how things were before Davis before Brainiac and before my life had gotten so convoluted. I wanted to go back to when I was the Green Arrow and I was with Lois and when life wasn't so complicated. I wanted the same thing for you. I wanted to see the happy plucky side kick girl whose eyes went wide with excitement when she saw my gadgets for the first time."

Chloe smiled a small smile and said, "They were simpler times."

"Yeah, they were. But we can't go back and we shouldn't even though we've been through shit. We've been through hell and back but….it's made both of us stronger. It's a refiner's fire it's built us up if it wasn't for this crap we wouldn't be the people we are now and the people we are now isn't so bad."

"You sure about that?" Chloe asked still remembering that empty feeling deep inside knowing how hollow she felt.

"I am Chloe." Oliver said as he grasped onto her hand squeezing it.

Then Oliver continued, "Chloe you're not just my ally or someone I work with you are my friend. I know we can't be like we used to be but we can be different and better. We can't go back to the way that it was but we can move forward to the future."

"Move forward? That's what I've been doing. I was just trying …"

"I know and now we can try to move forward together. Watch Tower and Green Arrow better then ever."

Chloe smiled feeling some how relieved and better. With Oliver back as the Green Arrow and this new clarity and those dark fears out of the open maybe things really could get better.

**A/N: OK so there it is my one shot deleted scene. It just thought how things should go with Chlollie in disciple. I hope you guys like it, let me know. **


End file.
